Pickle Rick (episode)
"Pickle Rick" is the third episode of the third season of Rick and Morty. It is the twenty-fourth episode of the series overall. It premiered on August 6, 2017. It was written by Jessica Gao and directed by Anthony Chun. Synopsis Rick turns himself into a pickle in one of his crazy experiments. The Smith family attends therapy. Plot Morty is preparing himself for a counselling session in the bathroom when he hears Rick's voice. Morty starts tracing the voice which leads him into the garage. Morty starts asking where Rick is and Rick replies with "Turn the pickle over". Rick turns the pickle over to see Rick in the form of a pickle. Morty starts questioning why Rick would do this but Rick shuts Morty up. Rick says he did it because he could and no one else can. Beth appears and tells Morty to hurry up and sees Rick in pickle form. Beth is annoyed that Rick is in pickle form and tells him about a counseling session that they planned ahead a week ago. Morty starts talking about how Rick did this to avoid the counseling session and points to a contraption that injects a serum which turns Rick back into a human right when the family was supposed to leave. Rick says how he is willing to join them if the family really wants him to before the family leaves. Beth takes the serum saying the syringe is unrelated and the family drives away without Rick. Rick is then stuck on the table, waiting for Beth to return. Rick starts making random sounds when a cat named Suzy appears. Rick tells the cat to back off stating that he has seen Youtube videos with cats attacking pickles because cats are afraid of snakes and think pickles are snakes. The cat knocks Rick over pushing Rick outside of the garage exposing Rick to the sun. Rick grudgingly states how dying in a pickle-form from the heat is the mega-genius equivalent of dying on the toilet. Rain appears revving Rick and in pushes Rick into the sewer drain making Rick to survive in the sewers. Rick creates a bit of pickle juice and lures a cockroach towards Rick. The cockroach is killed by rick with a bite to the head and Rick removes part of the cockroaches head. Rick uses the brain of the cockroach to propel himself forward. Back at the counseling office, Summer rants about how it isn't a family session without Rick or Jerry. Mr. Goldenfold appears and asks about the family eating poop. The family says that they don't eat poop with Mr. Goldenfold saying he doesn't either while implying Mr. Goldenfold does eat poop. The family enters the room with Dr. Wong greeting the family. Beth talks about how Rick couldn't attend and how he is a genius. Morty blurts out that Rick turned himself into a pickle. Dr. Wong uses this idea to start a discussion about why Rick turned himself into a pickle. Rick is seen cutting a sewer bar on top of four dead cockroaches. He sees a rat and attempts to provoke it, saying how he wants to get out of here and take big craps. The rat gets close to Rick and Rick cuts a string attached to an elaborate device, beheading the rat. Rick taunts the other rats that arrived and puts the dead rat's head on top of another contraption, creating a rat suit. The sewer bars break open with the rats pouring in and Rick begins to kill every rat in sight with various small items, including screws and boxcutters. Inside the counselling office, Beth talks about how Rick is important. Summer replies back and says how Rick lied and turned himself into a pickle avoid the counselling session.Beth yells Rick did not. Dr. Wong notices how the use of science is a common form of communication for the family and discusses this. Dr. Wong asks what could be inside the syringe with them replying a liquid that can change Rick back into a human. Beth disagrees and gets angry. She flips out and delivers f-bombs to Dr. Wong and the kids. Rick has just killed the last and most tough rat and enters a sewer pipe using rockets. He lands out of a toilet and yells "PICKLE RIIICK!". He leaves the men's bathroom and begins to search for an exit. He stumbles upon an elevator and moves some nearby objects to allow himself to parkour and hit the elevator door button. Rick is approached by some agents who speak Russian and begin shooting Rick. Rick runs into a room and starts building weapons with office supplies. Rick taunts the Agency Director of the building and starts killing all the agents using traps bombs and a laser gun. The Agency Director uses a last resort method and uses a captured fighter named Jaguar to kill Rick. Back in therapy, Dr. Wong asks what is in the syringe with Beth replying how Dr. Wong should say it, while the kids say it is anti-pickle serum. Dr. Wong talks about the serum with Beth cutting her off. Beth talks about how it the session is supposed to be about Morty peeing in class and Summer snorting glue and the kids are angry that she divorced Jerry. Summer says it isn't with Beth replying snorting is another form of protesting the divorce. Morty starts to notice interesting features of the therapy room, particularly how there is a book displaying people eating feces. Dr. Wong says she isn't going to take sides and states that Beth admires Rick. Beth blatantly says it is better than making other peoples' problems, which Dr. Wong questions if that is the reason she looks up to him. Rick and Jaguar begin fighting, leading to them both becoming wounded and treating their injuries, leading to them both talking about their motives. Rick proceeds to destroy all the cameras while fighting Jaguar. The Agency Director receives a call from Rick, saying "Jaguar couldn't make it", with Rick remarking that he'll hunt down the Agency Director. The Agency Director offers 100 million dollars in bonds but Rick refuses, causing him to kill the two remaining guards and flee to the roof to get to a helicopter. The helicopter flies away with Jaguar steering it and Rick, using a cigarette, creates an explosion which kills the Agency Director. Jaguar and Rick talk about their families, to which Jaguar ending by leaving. Jaguar is seen in a comic style flash ending. The family is seen using simple sentences to describe what they currently want, when Rick appears and joins them. Dr. Wong greets Rick and tells him on how he is a lucky person. Rick admits to Beth that the serum is an anti-pickle serum. Rick says he lied to Beth because he doesn't respect himself. Dr. Wong says that Rick chose to come here, remarking that whilst some people do not enjoy therapy, they have two options in life: continuing to work and some people would rather die. The session ends. In the car, Rick apologizes to Beth and receives a syringe to turn him back into a person. Rick and Beth plan to go get a drink after dropping the kids off while ignoring Summer and Morty asking if they'll ever go back. In the post-credits scene, Rick and Morty are tied up on a giant piano and are about to be killed by Concerto. Rick says how he is sorry for getting Morty into this situation and believes that they will definitely die. Unpredictably, Jaguar appears, kills Concerto and leaves. Morty asks who that was and Rick replies, "That Morty, is why you don't go to therapy". Characters Major characters * Pickle Rick (Transformed Rick Sanchez) * Morty Smith * Beth Smith * Summer Smith * Dr. Wong * Jaguar * Agency Director Minor characters * Mr. Goldenfold * Concerto * Suzy * Katerina (mentioned) * Jerry Smith (mentioned) Deaths * Roach * Many Rats * Rat Boss * Many unnamed agents * Agency Director * Concerto Episode notes Trivia *In celebration of season 3, Pocket Mortys' weekly updates will coincide with new episodes, including new avatars for players to collect. With the release of this episode came: TBA as avatars, and TBA to catch. *Rick wears a seatbelt for the first time in the entire series when he gets in Beth's car. *Summer's reason for undergoing family therapy was huffing pottery enamel glaze from pottery glass, an action completely unrelated to family issues. She wants to just be accept as someone who can get high. Morty's reason is also unrelated to family issues, where he peed his desk at school. *Rick is regarded as Solenia: The Pickle Man. *Beth believes that Dr Wong has a pickle obsession. *The key card which the Agency Director uses has 'ключ' printed in large letters, which literally means 'key' in Russian. Series continuity *Snuffles' picture can be seen above the Smith family's toilet. *Shoney's returns as a reference at the end when Rick and Beth want to go get drunk. *The ongoing troubling familia relationship between Jerry and the Smith family still appears to have ongoing ramifications since his separation in the episode 'The Rickshank Rickdemption'. Cultural references *The franchise Smokey's Tavern is mentioned by Rick, when considering different places to go to eat with Beth. *The song Concerto plays when attempting to kill Rick and Morty is Beethoven's Sonata No. 14, also known as the 'Moonlight Sonata'. Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Rick Episodes